The Blue
by n1k0la1
Summary: A short story of what can happen to those unprepared for what the wastes, and sometimes humanity, can throw at them. Set in Vault 106. Don't own Fallout 3. Written collaboratively by the Fic Siblings, N1k0l3 and N1k0la1. Please Review.


**The Blue**

Fallout 3

Collaborative work by N1k0la1 and N1k0l3, the Fic Siblings

AN: We don't own Fallout 3, the locations in it, or even most of the base information in the following fic. That honor belongs to Bethesda Software. /AN

* * *

**Log 26 Begin**

My mind is drawn back to the first entry I read in this place. Titled 'Note To Self', it caught my eyes, being on one of the first working terminals I'd seen in the mostly empty Vault.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride. Why worry? This place seems great. It's about time we kick back, relax, and forget about the desolate, hopeless, bleak and blasted wasteland outside. Have we enjoyed a frosty Nuka-Cola yet today? Well, we ought to fix that."

It was simple, and I'll admit, the soft blue light suffusing the area was calming. But I was there for a reason. I had to collect everything I could. I needed supplies, not a home. I already had a home back in Megaton. I just needed Stims, Ammo, and I won't lie, that little bobblehead I found was cute.

Eventually, I moved out of the Blue area, intent on exploring the entirety of the mostly empty Vault. The few survivors left didn't seem entirely... there. Asking odd or nonsensical questions while attacking me.

There were times I thought I saw things. Just out of the corner of my eye. A man in a lab coat with graying hair entering a room. Following any of them just led to empty rooms.

Oh crud. I hear another 'survivor'.

**End Log.**

**Log 27 Begin**

Who?

Where?

These seem to be the only things these remaining few Dwellers can say, besides babbling to themselves. As soon as they spot me, they charge at me, swinging whatever crude weapon they've found at my head. Luckily, my power armor is sturdy enough to withstand their efforts. I find myself thinking that they'd be glad to be released from whatever prison their minds are in.

On that note, found another terminal in one of the Blue areas. The only entry was titled, 'A Note To Me'. It's odd that the only easy to access terminals I can find seem to be in these Blue areas. Anyway, it read as follows:

"This place is great, I think it's time to accept the new and embrace this change. Relax."

Shorter, and calmer sounding. I caught myself almost falling asleep at the terminal. But I pressed on. I can hear the generator running deeper in the Vault. Maybe I can find something of use down there. If nothing else, there will be plenty of scrap to help the water system in Megaton.

**End Log**

**Log 28 Begin**

I... I think something's wrong. Must be the Mentats, but I could have sworn I saw a trio of Amata's running down the hall at me, a way ago. When I blinked, though, they disappeared. I'll have to go get a dose of Fixer back in Megaton when this is over. Can't afford to be hallucinating in the middle of battle.

Found another terminal in a Blue area just after that hall. It was titled, 'Another Note To Me'.

"See? It's better here. Everything is clean and nice. Breathe deep in the Blue. Relax."

I did fall asleep this time. Woke up almost an hour later. Just in time to take down a pair of 'survivors' just walking around a corner. Just gotta press on. I'm sure the better stuff is lower down.

**End Log**

**Log 29 Begin**

I can't remember why I didn't like this place at first. Everything seems so nice and calm. No noise, almost no fighting, and the low constant thrumming of the generators. It's almost idyllic. Just gotta find finish exploring, and hey, who knows? Maybe I'll set up a secondary home here. Just in case, you know?

Found another Blue area, and a terminal.

'Please Read Me'

"Look at how peaceful it is. All we'd need is some friends, and this place would be perfect."

I think I agree. Staying around is a great idea. Just need some friends and some of my more personal possessions. And hey, I already have a bobblehead here.

**End Log**

**Log 30 Begin**

Just had a nice chat with Amata's dad. He was in the Overseer's office. It was easy to get in once I found that Master Key past the Tunnel Snakes. He suggested, correctly, that it may be close to my birthday, and that we could all have a nice party. I even got him to promise to bring some more of these soothing Blue bulbs that've been installed recently.

Gotta go ask Dad how he found such a perfect shade of Blue.

Oh, just remembered, gotta take off the armor so I can wear my jumpsuit. It's great to be back home. I bet I'm finally faster than Amata.

**End Log**

_"Heeeeelllllllllloooooooooooooooooooo Wasteland. Three Dog here with some troubling news."_

_"Reports on that Saint from the Vault have stopped coming in. If you know what she's up to, come drop Ol' Three Dog a line, eh?"_

_"In other news, I've got reports that someone found Vault 106. Now don't gear up quite yet, kiddies. See, finder says it's haunted. No signs of life, but you can hear voices around every corner and, occasionally, he says you can see the Ghost of 106 turning a corner. Says the ghost talks about blue lights and parties. Weird. Three Dog's got the shivers just thinking about it."_

_"Well, that's all, Children. Before I go, don't feed the Yao Guai. That is all."_


End file.
